You
by AlbinoWhisper
Summary: Conclusively, L did not feel well. His heart made uncomfortable jolts and his palms sweat. His mind skipped around, which, if one knew L, that was not at all normal. Unsettled by such strange events, the genius found himself turning to another. Yaoi.


**Author's Note:** _I'm back with another upload from my old account KingslyGrave! :D Enjoy!_

* * *

Conclusively, L did not feel well. His heart made uncomfortable jolts and his palms sweat. His mind skipped around, which, if one knew L, that was not at all normal. He even began to have strange and unsettling thoughts in addition to him not being able to think to his full potential. His body, though usually stiff with thought, now became restless as he tried to figure out why he had fallen ill. He did not endure headaches nor had he contracted a fever, however. His throat was not swollen with puss nor did he ever loose appetite for the sweet pastries and other treats that Watari willingly brought him every hour. So surely he was not completely sick. But, what other reason would he have for the unusual bodily behaviors he was experiencing? Unsettled by such strange events, the genius turned to the only one who seemed to be sane enough to understand. A man who had experienced being bed-ridden and ill at least once a year. A man who, by nature, would understand the situation; he'd be honest with L. Had it not been L who had approached him, he would have turned up his nose and walked away.

And that was why Mello was the perfect person to go to for help.

He had found the fair-haired boy out in the back garden of Wammy's House, playing a dirty game of hide-and-go-seek with a few of his fellow orphaned friends. As Mello jogged by L, who towered over him considerably, the older man gently reached out and caught Mello by the crook of his arm. He turned around and looked awe-struck at L. L did not say one word for the small, polite smile on his pale lips and the needing look in his dark eyes was enough.

They sat in a parlor room, unused by no one other than L himself. The hallways were quiet and the only noise in the room was the gentle ticking of the oriental clock on the wall and the soft tinkering of saucers and tea cups; L was preparing himself a cup of tea. Mello found himself to be extremely restless for he had never been called upon by L personally – a private affair no less! And so the blonde sat quietly in the plush chair in front of the dark-haired genius, watching as he dropped sugar cube after sugar cube into the watery concoction. Finally, when the silence was becoming unbearable, Mello spoke.

"What did you need me for, L?"

L looked up, his wide eyes boring into Mello's own greenish ones. L sighed and set down his tea with a quiet snap.

"Mello, I called you here because I seek your advice and aid in a problem I am having."

Mello leaned forward, immediately entranced. A large grin spread upon his pink lips in anticipation.

"What's your problem? I'll help in any way I can!"

L sighed again, his cheeks forming a faint blush. The heat on his cheeks was alien to the older boy and he quickly covered his cheekbones with the tips of his long fingers. After the heat had gone, he resumed speech.

"I'm fearing that I've fallen ill," L began. "My body, it isn't acting on it's own." He paused and put a thumb to his lips. Nibbing on the tip, he furrowed his dark brows in reconsideration of what he was wanting to say. Meanwhile, Mello was bouncing one leg up and down, obviously wanting to help as soon as possible. Finally, L began again.

"My heart, it jolts and jumps in my chest. My palms get sweaty easily and my mind seems to skip – it's quite frustrating. I cannot think clearly anymore. Not to mention I am having certain thoughts about a certain person I find that I am too ashamed to mention aloud."

L's dark eyes searched Mello's own pale face for an answer, hoping the blonde could assist him. Though, L was hoping he wouldn't have to mention who the _person_ was or else he feared Mello would surely be disturbed.

"_Perhaps I have made a mistake. Maybe Matt or Near – maybe even Colette – would have been a better option. I know it's in Mello's nature to ask questions..."_ L ignored his troubled thoughts, still watching as Mello formulated his answer.

"Could you tell me, L, what exactly your thoughts consist of? I can't exactly help you unless I know exactly what's going on."

"_As I had assumed."_ L thought, inwardly wincing.

"I...I don't really think I should." L replied quietly, another gentle blush gracing his pallid and flawless skin. Mello smiled assuringly.

"Don't worry, I won't judge or tell anyone. You can trust me, L."

L sighed and finally succumbed to the blonde's wishes. He began to speak slowly, hoping that what he would say wouldn't sound too horrific.

"My thoughts revolve around a certain someone. I have certain fantasies that play in my mind. Scenarios of us kissing or, if you will, cuddling. I feel like I could do anything for this person – even laying down my life for their sake. But sometimes my thoughts are more perverse -- I'm sorry, I'm getting too personal."

Mello shook his head wildly. "No, no! Go on!" Secretly, Mello wanted L to continue, so he could also fantasize about such things he could do with L. Sadly, these things were only tangible in the younger boy's dreams.

L, though reluctant, continued at Mello's request. "I have thoughts of this person dressing up in nothing but a form-fitting girl's pantie. And straddling atop me and brushing up against me in a provocative manner....things of that nature."

Mello nodded his head understandingly. "Firstly, you aren't sick or have fallen ill."

L looked shocked. "I haven't?"

Mello shook his head. "No. It sounds to me that you've developed a liking for this person."

"Well, it's true that I'm fond of them but--"

"No, I mean you have a crush or infatuation with them. You may even be in love with them." The blonde smiled as L began to process all this information. Despite L's obvious genius, he still was very socially and emotionally ignorant. But, Mello could not deny the impeccably adorable look L had as he sorted through his thoughts. Finally, L looked up from staring at his feet.

"What should I do?"

Mello grinned. "I say you act on your feelings. Go talk to this person – admit your feelings! Kiss them, even. Granted the situation, of course."

L nodded slowly and his gaze fell back to his feet, which were curled habitually on the edge of the chair he was perched on. Finally, he unfolded himself from the chair and stood. His gaze was smoldering as he looked upon Mello and leaned towards him gently.

"Forgive me, Mello. But, I am only taking your advice."

And with nothing more to be said, L gently and awkwardly pressed his cool lips against Mello's warmer, fuller ones. Mello whimpered in shock before he immediately warmed up to the idea of kissing L. He had, after all, had a rather large crush on the older boy but never had the courage to even take his own advice and approach him about it. But, as luck would have it, L was the one approaching and kissing him! And so Mello helped encourage L by pressing his lips harder against his. L slowly put his arms around Mello. His grip was loose and unexperienced and Mello helped him get more comfortable by wrapping his arms around L's waist. After a moment or two more of kissing, they became more passionate. Mello silently showed L how to move his lips in synchronization with his own – showed him how to run his tongue along his lips. And then, as L became completely comfortable with this new prospect, he pressed his taller body against Mello's, jamming his tongue into Mello's mouth. The blonde smiled inwardly before returning the favor. He ground his hips against L's before their kisses were brought to the floor. L found his fantasies to have come true for he now looked up at Mello, who was sensually straddling him. His body rubbed against L's before Mello's lips found his. They continued their kissing before they finally broke for air.

"So," Mello breathed, still straddling a star-struck L. "Who's the person you have an infatuation for?"

L, with eyes wide and lips spread in a familiar polite smile, replied softly.

"You."


End file.
